


Just a little Pick me up

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date weekend, M/M, Sweetwater River, potential smut, protective Sheriff Tom Keller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Moose plans a weekend away, camping in the truck, just him and his boyfriend. He had no idea where this date would take their relationship but Moose Mason knew he wanted Kevin Keller in any way he could have him.





	Just a little Pick me up

Moose Mason wanted to do things right this time. The Drive-In would have been the ideal location for his date to take place, but that was no longer an option and he was unsure about Sweetwater River, especially after what happened the last few times he’d been there. Finding a dead body and getting shot yourself is enough to ward someone off for a while, at least.

He’d borrowed his boyfriend’s truck earlier that day, telling him it was for their date, their weekend they were planning to spend together. So, Moose now found himself loading up the back of the truck with everything he thought they might need and then some. Moose also pocketed some other potential necessities as he had no idea where this weekend would lead their relationship.

The drive to the Keller residence didn’t take long and Moose was nervous to say the least. Tom Keller may no longer be the Sheriff, he was still a detective but more than that he was his boyfriends’ father. His boyfriends father that was sat on the porch of the Keller house, waiting for him to turn up.

Taking a deep breath, Moose got out of the truck and headed towards his boyfriends’ stern looking father. Rubbing his now slightly sweaty palms on his jeans, he stammered out a hello to the man that stood before him.   
“Good afternoon Sh- I mean Mr Keller.” Moose greeted, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Good afternoon, Mr Mason.” The weathered man greeted, before he started with the warnings that Moose knew were coming. 

“Right, Mr Mason, I’m going to say this whilst Kevin is still getting ready but you better not wreck my truck this weekend and also more importantly you look after my boy you hear, he’s the most important thing in the world to me, don’t hurt him, I mean it.” Mr Keller warned.

“i-I won’t Mr Keller, I promise, I really do like Kevin, I’d do anything for him” Moose replied earnestly.

“Dad, come on leave him alone” Another voice commented.

Moose looked up and sure enough there, standing behind his father was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Kevin had a small bag hitched up on his shoulder, one that Moose knew held all of Kevin’s necessities for a weekend of ‘camping’ in the truck with his boyfriend.


End file.
